Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part I/Transcript
Chase Devineaux is driving through the streets of Poitiers, France, with Julia Argent in the passenger seat. Chase: Just in the last few weeks, this Carmen Sandiego has managed to rob millions of euros combined from a Swiss bank, a high-end art gallery in Cairo, and a Shanghai amusement park. Julia: '''Before vanishing without a trace. Julia is sliding through various images of Carmen on her tablet. '''Julia: Headquarters has yet to discern any pattern except that our perpetrator always wears a scarlet coat and fedora and seems to announce her crimes by making random public appearances beforehand. Chase: Such as the nearby café sighting earlier today. So we must ask ourselves, who in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Why would a thief draw attention to herself by leaving clues and wearing bold colors? Julia: Perhaps stealing’s a game to her. Chase: *scoffs* Ha! The game is over. She is in my jurisdiction now, though I question why. Julia: '''Poitiers is rich with medieval history. Perhaps she is targeting a priceless antique or historic artifact from one of its many churches, or— Chase stops the car abruptly. '''Chase: Ms. Argent, you are an agent of Interpol, not a museum guide. So you may stop sharing dull facts about boring things. You have been on the force merely a fortnight, have you not? Julia looks through the cars’ side-view mirror and sees Carmen Sandiego running through the street. Chase: You have so much to learn, and since you have been assigned to my department, Julia: '''Um, uh… '''Chase: I, Chase Devineaux, will be your teacher. Julia: Inspector Devineaux, sir— Chase: Nuh-uh. Sit back, watch, and learn how to catch a thief. Julia: She’s right there! Julia points to behind the vehicle, where Carmen uses a grappling hook to get onto the roof of a building. Chase: '''La Femme Rouge! Chase turns the vehicle around, driving to the point where Carmen jumped. Both of them step out of the vehicle. '''Chase: Remain here! Julia: And radio for assistance? Chase: 'No, the crimson ghost is mine! Chase slides over the hood of his car. Meanwhile, Carmen stands on the top of the roof and looks over the city. '''Carmen: '''On top of the world. I can see ''La Cathédrale Saint-Pierre from here. 'Player (comms): '''Friendly advice? Save the sightseeing for after the job. '''Carmen: '*chuckles* Player, glad to hear you’re on board. '''Player: You know I wouldn’t miss a night out with you for the world, Red. Let’s get this party started. Player types on his computer, and a virtual map of Paris is displayed on his monitor. Player: Virtual Paris sure looks lovely this time of year. Touring your way through France, locking onto your position over there in Poitiers… and we’re synced. The computer zooms in on Poitiers, where Carmen is located. Player: If our intel is accurate, the next stop on your sightseeing tour of historic Poitiers should be… 50 yards dead ahead. Carmen starts running across the rooftops. Carmen: How’s my temperature? Player: Warm, Red. Carmen slides and jumps over to different buildings. Player: Getting warmer. Carmen reaches the rooftop a museum. Player: You’re red hot. Carmen uses a grappling hook to reach a higher roof, where she looks through a skylight. She pulls out red lipstick, which turns out to be a disguised hard drive, and plugs it into a control panel located on the roof. Information is then sent to Player. Player: Analyzing frequencies. Decrypting security codes. Alarm system disabled. Carmen pulls out the USB stick. Player: But I’m picking up another signal. Could be a trap. Carmen: Let’s find out. Carmen uses a laser to cut a window pane off the skylight. Player: Watch your step, Red. Using the grappling hook, Carmen lowers herself down to the floor, before stopping just above it. Carmen: '''“Watch my step.” Masks located on the walls are lit up with red eyes, shooting arrows towards Carmen. She kicks up a shield from a statue and wields it, and the arrows stab the shield. Carmen then looks at the damaged shield. '''Carmen: '''Well, this just became worth a whole lot less. Carmen then looks through the museum. Chase Devineaux kicks the entrance door to the museum, and rushes toward an old elevator. He pushes the button, and the elevator creaks up incredibly slowly. '''Chase: Why must the elevator date back two centuries? *yells* Was no one ever in a hurry back then? Carmen presses her ear towards a wall, plastered with a painting and a fireplace. Carmen: Okay, who walls up an atrium? Carmen taps the fireplace, and inspects various items laid atop it. Player: '''Anyone who values storage over natural light. '''Carmen: He said, a little too knowingly. Player: '''Don’t judge. I’m happy here in my dark little cave. Carmen looks at a candlelight, and twists it sideways. The wall moves to the side, revealing a vault. '''Carmen: You called it, Player. Carmen opens her trench coat where various devices are lined. Carmen: '''Right tool for the job. Ah, this works. Carmen pulls out a device and places it on the safe, and it cycles through numbers. Chase groans, and the elevator finally stops. Chase rushes out, realizing he’s only gone up one floor. He stares up and sees several more floors to go. He runs up the stairs instead. The device lights up green. '''Player: Safe cracked. The safe unlocks and opens up, revealing a hall of artifacts with a bright blue gem displayed on a pedestal. Carmen: 'The Eye of Vishnu. Carmen is about to enter the vault when she notices something inside the main room. '''Carmen: '*gasps* '''Player: What is it, Red? Carmen: I’m staring at something I thought I’d never, ever set eyes on again. Carmen walks towards a glass case outside the vault. Player: '''It’d better be more valuable than a sparkly blue gemstone the size of my head. '''Carmen: '''Define “valuable.” They say beauty’s in the eye of the beholder. Carmen puts her hand on the glass case. '''Player: '''Are you gonna tell me what it is, Red, or— Both of them hear banging on the entrance door of the room. Chase Devineaux is heard on the other side. '''Chase: '''Interpol! Open this door! '''Player: '''Bag the gem and get out of there already! Carmen looks around. Chase is struggling to open the door. '''Chase: '''I said open up! He takes several steps backwards and busts through the door. He sees Carmen outside the vault, tying up a pouch. '''Chase: '''Stop, thief! Chase runs toward Carmen, and Carmen kicks an ottoman towards him. He stops in place, and Carmen vaults over him. Chase falls onto the floor, and Carmen looks back to him. '''Carmen: On whose authority? Chase stands up, straightens his hair, and searches for his badge. Chase: '''On the authority of, uh… Chase is surprised to find his badge missing. '''Carmen: Inspector Chase Devineaux, Interpol. Carmen reads the identification badge. Carmen: “Chase,” huh? *scoffs* Let’s see what’s in a name. Carmen throws the badge back at Devineaux, and he runs towards her again. Carmen uses the grapple hook and escapes through the open skylight. Chase watches as Carmen runs across the roof. Chase then opens a window. Chase: '''I order you to stop! Carmen stops in her tracks, looking back to Chase. He awkwardly shuffles across the sill. '''Carmen: You didn’t say for how long. Carmen starts running again. Chase: '*groans* It was implied! Devineaux runs after Carmen as she jumps across various rooftops in quick succession. Chase stops, walks back a few steps, and jumps over the same roof. '''Chase: '*shudders* Uh-hh! Carmen slides down a side of the roof, stopping at the edge. Debris clatters onto Chase’s car, where Julia notices Carmen. '''Julia: *gasps* Carmen looks back at Chase behind her, and smiles. Carmen: Au revoir. Carmen steps backwards, falling off the roof. While in free fall, she activates her glider and flies away. Julia and Chase both look on, in amazement. A piece of roof tiling breaks under Chase’s foot, and he slides down the roof the rest of the way. He stops at the edge, trying to maintain his balance. Julia continues to look on where Carmen flew, and Chase falls on the hood of the car, damaging the glass. He slides off the hood. Chase: *groaning* Julia steps out of car, looking at the fallen Chase. Julia: Did you just—? Chase quickly stands up. Chase: Never mind that! Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? music playing Carmen glides over open plains, spotting a train. Carmen: '''My train. I’m right on time. '''Player (comms): Like you ever aren’t. Ticket purchased and uploading. Carmen looks at her phone, and on her screen a bar fills up. Julia Argent is leaning on Chase’s car while Chase Devineaux paces around, thinking. Julia: She has to land sometime. How far can she possibly get? Chase stops pacing. Chase: She is heading for the train station. Chase runs around and enters his car. Chase: '''Secure the crime scene! Deduce what was stolen. Chase drives the car away, kicking dust up and causing Julia to cough. The train stops at a train station, and Carmen lands inside, seamlessly transitioning into her casual outfit. She boards the train. Chase stops the car at an overpass, seeing the train move away from the station. He groans, smashing the wheel of his car. The glass shatters, and the airbag inflates. Riding the museums old elevator, Julia receives a call from Chase. '''Julia: Inspector. Good news, I hope. Chase: '''Ms. Argent— Julia— you’re the smartest person I know, so tell me, please… Chase is driving his car. '''Chase: is it possible for an automobile to catch a moving train? Driving aggressively, of course. Julia: Well, I’m really not much of a math detective, but I suppose it depends upon how many stops the train makes and for how long at each. Chase: Mm-hmm. Then perhaps I shall catch this Little Red Robbing Hood. Chase hangs up the call, and throws his phone out the window of the car. Chase continues to follow the train. Carmen hacks her way into a booth on the train. Carmen: '''First class. Sweet. Player leans back on his chair, kicking up his feet onto his desk. '''Player: My treat, Red. You earned it. While Carmen is unpacking from her duffel bag, Gray enters the booth. Gray: Well, well. He pulls out a Gray rod, and points it at Carmen. Gray: Blast from the past, eh? Gray shocks Carmen. Player watches his computer screen as Carmen’s indicator disappears. Player: Red! Carmen! Carmen drops the bag. Carmen: Dude, seriously? Static cling? Gray: Side effect of the directional EMP. So you can forget about reaching for your phone or fancy toys. They’re dead. Carmen: I know how an electromagnetic pulse works, Gray. You aren’t the only one who passed Dr. Bellum’s class. Carmen picks the bag back up, and sits down. Carmen: And you didn’t really think I’d take any of your bait without checking for a tracking device, did you, Gray? That’s right, I wanted you to find me. It’s time to tie up loose ends. Gray sits down opposite to Carmen, still pointing the Crackle Rod at her. Gray: You were the only loose end until five seconds ago when i captured the elusive Carmen Sandiego. Or should I call you… “Black Sheep”? Carmen smiles, and we transition to VILE Academy. Students are lined up in a conference room, where Coach Brunt is speaking. Brunt: Welcome to VILE Training Academy for thieves. V-I-L-E. Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports. We traffic stolen goods to the four corners of the globe. Sheena, Gray, Le Chèvre, Black Sheep and El Topo and the rest of the students are watching Coach Brunt speak. Brunt: You’ve each been hand-picked for our one-year program due to the extraordinary potential you’ve demonstrated. I am Coach Brunt, and these are my house rules. Rule number one— no contact with the outside world. That means no portable electronic devices allowed. Brunt crushes a smartphone in her hands. The students look in shock. Brunt: And rule number two— first names only until you get assigned your code name. Ain’t that right, Lambkins? Brunt looks at Black Sheep. She sheepishly ducks into her chair. Gray: Lambkins? Who knew VILE had a mascot? *laughs* Black Sheep gets angry and pulls Gray from his chair. Gray: *grunts* Whoa! Black Sheep: Only my friends call me “Lambkins.” My code name’s Black Sheep. Do you understand? Nod if you understand. Gray nods his head. Gray: Uh-huh. We transition back to the train. Gray: '*laughs* You really schooled me the day we met. '''Carmen: '''I thought you should know who you were dealing with. '''Gray: ' Well it seems I still don’t know. The slick red hat, the exotic new name. Who are you, really? '''Carmen: '''A professional thief, just like you. '''Gray: '''No, you weren’t like the rest of us. How did you ever wind up in crime school? '''Carmen: You want the whole story? Gray: Your clock runs out when we reach Paris. Make it count. Carmen: From what I’ve been told, I was found as a baby, abandoned by the side of a road just outside Buenos Aires, Argentina. A set of Russian nesting dolls were my only belongings. A Black Sheep is seen playing with a soccer ball. Carmen (narration): I was brought to an island paradise that just happened to be a home to a school for thieves. That’s right, VILE Academy. We see Carmen reading from picture books, overlooked by an obscured nanny. Carmen (narration): 'It was no grade school, but I was homeschooled by a revolving door of nannies. Some taught me how to read and write, and most taught me about the diverse places they were from. A nanny is seen pointing at a globe, and the Black Sheep says the name. '''Black Sheep: '''Istanbul, not Constantinople! '''Carmen (narration):'Their languages. A book is shown in front of Carmen. '''Black Sheep: Uh, ni hao. Carmen (narration): '''Their cultures. Black Sheep wears a flamenco dress. '''Black Sheep: Olé! We transition to the campus of VILE Academy. Carmen (narration): I was found without a note or any ID, so guess who got their code name early. Carmen is walking amongst different VILE students. Girl: Hey, Black Sheep. A boy pats Black Sheep’s head. Boy: What’s up, Black Sheep? Carmen pulls out the boy’s belt. Black Sheep: '''Not your pants! We transition to a hallway with the Cleaners. Carmen hides behind a wall, watching them. '''Carmen (narration): I got to hang out on campus with the big kids. Boris grabs two bars of soap, and Black Sheep steals them. She puts them under her feet and slides across the floors of the hallway. Carmen (narration): I was literally the only child on the Isle of V.I.L.E. We transition to the docks of the Isle of V.I.L.E., where a boat is pulling in. Black Sheep hides behind a rock, holding a water balloon. Carmen (narration): which meant I got away with murder. The Boat Captain holds a phone to his ear. Boat Captain: Requesting clearance. The phone beeps, and he puts the phone in his pocket. He helps Cookie Booker off the boat. Black Sheep throws the water balloon at the Captain, water splashing all over him. Black Sheep: '''*laughs* '''Boat Captain: Why, you—! The Captain starts to chase Black Sheep. Black Sheep: *gasps* Uh-oh. Black Sheep begins to run away from the Captain. Carmen (narration): Sure, the Campus of Crime was no place for children, but I never once felt like I was in danger. Black Sheep and the Captain run into the academy. Black Sheep jumps over a gathering of students while the Captain pushes them aside. Black Sheep slips over a wet floor, and falls to the ground. The Captain stands over her. Carmen (narration): '''I was part of the family. I had protection. Coach Brunt shows up behind the Captain, and he turns around. '''Brunt: Problem here? Brunt grabs him by the vest, and pulls him up. Brunt punches him, causing him to slide across the floor and dropping his phone. The phone slides over to Black Sheep. Black Sheep picks up the phone. Carmen (narration): '''I never learned who found me as a baby. Brunt turns to Black Sheep, and Black Sheep hides the phone behind her back. '''Brunt: Oh, let’s get you a cupcake, sugar pie. Carmen (narration): '''But I always suspected it was Coach Brunt. Brunt holds her hand out to Black Sheep, and she puts her hand on it. Brunt puts a cleaning sign infront of the angry Captain, sitting in a fountain. Brunt walks away with Black Sheep on her shoulder. '''Carmen (narration): '''The island was my world. We transition to Black Sheep’s room, where she looks at her set of Russian nesting dolls. '''Carmen (narration): '''For all I knew, the Earth was square. Black Sheep looks at the Captain’s phone, and grabs the largest doll. '''Carmen (narration): '''There was no right or wrong. Black Sheep sits down in front of her bed, emptying out the contents of the doll. '''Carmen (narration): '''Thievery was a competition, a game. Black Sheep puts the phone in the empty doll, and puts it back on the window sill. She looks out the window. '''Carmen (narration): '''One I was ready to play for real. We see an older Black Sheep laying on her bed, bored. '''Carmen (narration): '''I couldn’t bear watching 40 thieves graduate from the academy year after year. Black Sheep sighs. '''Carmen (narration): '''I wanted to get out there and be one of those thieves already! The Russian nesting doll she put the phone in began to buzz, shocking Black Sheep. She looks over and tumbles off the bed. '''Black Sheep: Whoa! *grunts* The nesting doll continues to shake, falling off the window sill. Black Sheep grabs it just before it reaches the ground. She opens it up, seeing the phone. A white hat is displayed on the screen. Black Sheep: A white hat? A text is then displayed on the screen. Black Sheep: “Better beef up your security. I got in.” Black Sheep looks around the room confused. She types into the phone. Black Sheep: “Got in”? Where? Here? The phone begins to ring. Black Sheep hesitantly answers it. Player (phone): Hello? Black Sheep: He— hello? A young Player with a white baseball cap is typing on his computer. Player: Who is this? Black Sheep: Black Sheep. Player (phone): Come on, what’s your real name? Black Sheep: *determined* Black Sheep. Player: Okay. Usernames work. Player leans back on his chair, crossing his arms. Player: You can call me… Player. Black Sheep (comms): Do you really wear a white hat? Player looks up at his hat. Player: Uh, why? You’ve never heard of “white hat hackers”? Black Sheep sits on her bed. Black Sheep: That’s a thing? Player (phone): I have wicked hacking skills, but I use them for good. Black Sheep: Okay, that doesn’t even make sense. Player leans forward, closer to the screen. He looks at a terminal, with various pieces of information being displayed. Player: Sure, it does. I just hacked through 27 layers of encryption. So who do I inform over there about the weak link so you can upgrade your security? Black Sheep: Are you punking me? Where are you calling from? Player continues to type. Player: My room in Niagara Falls. Black Sheep (comms): *gasps* Seriously? Which side of the falls? Player: Canadian. Black Sheep: '''You’re in Ontario? '''Player (phone): Whoa, you really know your geography. Black Sheep: '''What’s it like there? '''Player (phone): It’s all right. We have computers, and Internet, and... Black Sheep looks out her window and sees Brunt walking towards her room. She runs out. Player (phone): Hey, where in the world are you? Black Sheep: '''School. Black Sheep walks out to the shore of the Isle of V.I.L.E. '''Player (phone): What kind of school need 27 layers of encryption? Carmen (narration): '''Making contact with someone from the outside world was just the push I needed. Black Sheep walks through the halls leading up to the Faculty board room. '''Carmen (narration): '''It was time to state my case to the only family I knew. She takes a deep breath and walks inside, where Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo, Dr. Bellum, and Shadowsan are sitting. '''Professor Maelstrom: Black Sheep, why have you requested our audience? Black Sheep: '''I’m ready. '''Professor Maelstrom: *scoffs* To enroll? Black Sheep: 'I know I’m not technically old enough, Professor Maelstrom, but I already have what it takes to be an awesome thief. Best ever! Professor Maelstrom raises an eyebrow. '''Black Sheep: '*stammers* Um, in— in my opinion, sir. '''Dr. Bellum: '''Black Sheep may be young, but she has had more training at her age than any recruit, even if only by osmosis. '''Brunt: Dr. Bellum is right. Lambsie’s got gumption. I’d say she’s ready to run with the big dogs. Countess Cleo: I, for one, am not thrilled with the notion of having to endure Black Sheep’s lack of manners in a classroom setting. The girl is feral. Professor Maelstrom: Precisely why she might be overdue for properly supervised training, Countess Cleo. Black Sheep looks happy. Professor Maelstrom: And you, Shadowsan? Shadowsan: We are operating a vocational school, not a nursery school. Black Sheep glares at Shadowsan. Dr. Bellum: But we’ve never met a case for advanced placement until now. Brunt: And last time I checked, majority vote rules. Shadowsan stands up from his chair. Shadowsan: Black Sheep, you had better be certain that becoming a professional thief is what you truly desire, for if you choose this road, there will be no turning back. Black Sheep thinks for a moment. Black Sheep: I want this more than anything, Instructor Shadowsan. And I am willing to go to the end of the line. Black Sheep bows. Shadowsan glares at her. Professor Maelstrom: All in favor? Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo and Dr. Bellum raise their hands. Shadowsan walks off. Black Sheep glares. Brunt: *sniffles, wipes tear* Our little lamb’s gonna be all grown up! We transition to the campus of VILE Academy. Carmen (narration): '''I was finally one of the big kids. Black Sheep is carrying a box of items into the dorms. '''Carmen (narration): '''One of the 40 thieves. Black Sheep puts the Russian nesting doll set onto her bedside table. '''Carmen (narration): '''I’d survived orientation, and I was ready to meet my future partners in crime— A door opens, with Antonio, Jean Paul, Sheena walking into the dorm room. '''Carmen (narration): '''my roommates. Black Sheep walks up to them. '''Black Sheep: Hi, I’m Black Sheep. The students pass by her. Antonio: ''Hola.'' I am Antonio. Jean Paul: Jean Paul. Bonjour. Sheena: Sheena. Gray walks into the room. Black Sheep: You. Gray sheepishly looks away. We cut back to the train car with Carmen and Gray. Gray: Feel free to skip ahead. I was there, too, you know. Carmen: Sure, Gray. You were there. But were you seeing things from my point of view? We transition back to the dorm room where Gray holds a hand out to Black Sheep for a handshake. Graham: Uh, Black Sheep, was it? The name’s Graham. Sheena: Huh, this where you hide your pearls, little girl? Black Sheep and Graham look over to Sheena, who is staring at the Russian nesting dolls. Black Sheep walks over to her. Black Sheep: Please don’t touch my stuff. Sheena: ''' What, these? '''Black Sheep: I said keep your paws off. Sheena grins, reaching her hand out to one of the dolls. Graham: Uh-uh. Play nice, princess. We all have to room together. Sheena walks off. Sheena: ''' *scoffs* Probably costume jewelry. Graham winks at Black Sheep. Black Sheep smiles. '''Carmen (narration): First day of class, and I was already making friends. Black Sheep glares at Sheena leaving the room, discontent. Carmen (narration): And enemies. Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Episodes